


RWBY - Samurai's Travels

by CaptainDoot



Category: RWBY
Genre: RWBY Fight, RWBY OC - Freeform, RWBY Original Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDoot/pseuds/CaptainDoot
Summary: After the fall of beacon, Many of the Academy's faculty returned to normal work and life, All accept the Practical Combat Instructor, Konshō Masamune who had thought his adopted daughter lost in the destruction. But upon catching wind of her survival, the old samurai set off for Mistral in search of his missing daughter, unaware of the sinister forces lurking in the thick forests throughout his homeland that have claimed many a huntsman and huntresses lives...and now intend to claim his own.





	RWBY - Samurai's Travels

It had been 8 months since the Fall of Beacon, 8 grueling months of hard recovery. The CCT Tower was still nowhere near restoration, The Grimm Dragon's petrified remains hadn't been removed until 7 months after the Fall. The staff of Beacon Academy were either occupied or simply on break, Miss Goodwitch selflessly spearheading the reconstruction of the Academy and by extension the entire city of Vale itself, along with the somewhat reluctantly shared aid from Atlas and it's many corporate vassals. Others like Professor Oobleck and Port had gone back into hunting work through the near regions to the capital. The Headmaster Ozpin however was nowhere to be found, presumed dead by the public, some knew otherwise wear normal folk could barely fathom.

Konsho Masamune was one of those people less privy to Ozpin's secrets, but he was without complaint in that matter. The Samurai Father as many knew him paid no real mind to the stories of his former employer, he had great respect for the Prodigy Headmaster, not Half his age and somehow twice his wisdom, needless to say Masamune was taken with the professor the moment their hands met in a greeting shake. However Masamune was not on a simple quest now, During the Fall of Beacon he had thought to have lost his only Daughter, Minte Jubilant in the destruction of the Academy. After months of seemingly unbreakable grief, the vigor within him was sparked anew like a gas fire as he heard rumor of a young mint haired woman leaving Vale for it's neighboring nation of Mistral. That is where The Samurai now found himself, the semi-tropical moist air rushing past him as he rode onward through the rough dirt tracks leading through fortified villages and river towns all along the great forest trails.

This terrain offered no challenge to Masamune's most trusted steed. Engine thundering with low thumping oscillating tones emanating from it's internal dust reactor, the bass of the chorus line of tearing pistons and the squealing cries of it's many Turbochargers triumphantly blasted from the 8 glowing blue exhausts of Masamune's Motorcycle. It's golden and blue body was heavy and armored, but sleek and aerodynamic. it's rear wheel almost as tall an adult man whipping up dirt and dust in it's wake. Not only was his Motorcycle ferociously fast and juggernaut like in it's armor but it was very well armed, a pair of twin 30mm Auto-cannons sat either side of the front wheel, each one with a laser designator to help the rider aim them forward, the ammunition stored within drums mounted inside the front axle arms, near the rear wheel on either side of it's axle sat 3x6 racks of advanced cluster missiles with on-board tracking and a vast multi-spectrum sensor array, Even when still and silent people still took great caution in approaching this Goliath machine as they feared it would come to life and exact some sort of mechanical fury out on them.

As Masamune rode his mighty beast into the thicker woodland, the canopy growing thick enough to begin to block the sunlight, He began to slow down as the visibility was getting too low for such hasty travel. And it was here that he had once again heard his daughter was sighted. Masamune's mind rushing with a mix of confusion and skeptical thought he had heard that a Minte haired faunus girl had been seen among the ranks of the Branwen Clan.He doubted that his daughter would join such a force, even if he had been a part of them in his younger years, those were indeed behind him. Still the father had to try every lead he could on his daughter. He swung the handlebars around to the left to bring the bike off into the underbrush to keep it out of sight of passing travelers. He dismounted his motorcycle as it came to a halt, it's chorus of mechanical fury dulling to a slow deepening hum and eventual silence, only the sound of wind rushing through the trees and bird song met his ears.

Masamune clad in his great mechanical suit, Saddle Cutter trudged heavily through the ferns and brush below, crushed the leaves under his heavy metal boots as he made his way further into the treeline. His helmet's advanced sensors keeping near constant ambient watch for anything dangerous, thermal signature scans and rudimentary air density motion trackers dotting his suit as a network of extra eyes and ears, all linked into his mind through his semblance. Masamune slowed as he came to a clearing in which sat a small rock pit with blackened earth and charred wooden flakes and ash with in, it's abundance showing it had still been lit maybe a day or two beforehand. with that clear signs of tent posts and flattened grass arranged around the fire pit, it was clear someone had inhabited the area recently. Masamune stopped as he looked down and found what appeared to be a small pink ribbon on the ground, he recognized it as the silk ribbon attached to the back of one of his daughter's shoes. His giant metal fist closing around it, a duel display of protecting the piece of his daughter he had found, and the clenching anger that consumed him as suspicions of her demise began to creep into his head, of which were quickly forced back with a denying head-shake. he would not succumb to such dread.

It was then his motion sensors alerted him with a soft beep and a light in the corner of his HUD, 2 blips drawing closer on the display the Samurai did not turn his head and instead remained knelt as the two approached him from his left. It was then the presence became obvious, 2 sets of footprints rustling out of the brush, one light and one heavier. And then in the corner of his gaze stood 2 young people, A dark skinned young lady with green hair and a taller young man with pale skin and steel grey hair. The young man first to draw forth in conversation with wry inquisitive whistle. "Yo! Big guy, You lost or something?" he exclaimed toward the samurai, his hands firmly on his hips as he waited for a reply but received none.  
The green haired girl looked at her comrade with unimpressed eyes, choosing to keep quiet in the situation, her hand drawing two green revolver like pistols from a pair of brown leather holsters at her waist, which folded out to form long sickle blades. "Come on Em, Let's make our guest feel welcome before we do anything like that" the Silver haired young man continued before turning his gaze back to the samurai "Too bad for you fella, Ain't nobody here but us chickens..." he jested again. Masamune's eyes narrowing in his helmet as he rose up again, his heavy mechanical suit letting out a low whir as it's entire frame shifted to it's full height of 8'6. Both of the intruders craning their necks up to watch it rise. Eyes widening slightly as neither grasped the true immensity of their target until now. Masamune turned to square off against the two, the golden Oni mask adorning his helmet's face as seen from below, bore a wide eyed and manic glare accentuated by the glowing blue lenses in the shadowy recesses inside the eye holes of the mask, coupled with the open scowling mouth, silver fangs bared in a psychotic furious expression.

The two young intruders barely came up to the suit's abdomen, the green haired girl standing firmly with Sickle guns ready beside her comrade, who inhaled deep and slow before letting out a forceful exhale "Well, the bigger they are.." he said, before leaping up and swinging his right leg, Masamune noticing his lower legs clad with a weapon similar to that of Yang Xiao Long, his former student, recognizing them as shotgun boots, one of them swinging directly towards his head in a wide arch "The harder they fa-..." The silver haired man paused, feeling a hand grasp around his ankle, and without a second to correct his stance, he felt himself whipped out of the air and swung with tremendous power, The wind knocked from his lungs as he was slammed like a wet rag against the trunk of an oak tree, letting out a short wheezy grunt as Masamune swung him by his leg like a ragdoll. Emerald gasping as she stumbled back and yelled out "Mercury!" in panic as the silver haired young man was then swung again, this time stomach first into another tree. slamming his head as his body wrapped around the trunk, before a third swing sent him flying through the air and crashing through the branches of a third tree, briefly leaving the canopy into daylight before slamming back down in a heap on the floor, breathless and disoriented.

Emerald whipped her head around and charged forth at the Samurai, athletically swinging and twirling around striking out with her sickles, which the samurai skillfully blocked with his heavy arms and surprisingly agile footwork, her red eyes flashing furiously as she slashed and sliced about like a dancer of knives. Masamune kept good pace with her, swinging out of the way of slashes and occasionally swinging back with back hands and palms to find her dodging too, she was a fast one that much was certain. "I have no quarrel with you young lady! Stand down and run or else I shall not withhold my strength any longer!" Masamune exclaimed, presenting the girl with an ultimatum, one she clearly either did not hear or chose to ignore as her attacks only intensified from there. Masamune kicking back on the ground to get some distance between him and her. Before his feet touched the ground again Masamune drew his oversized Katana from his hip, the black blade of the sword suddenly bursting to life with a glowing blue edge, burning intensely with super heated plasma dust. it's ignition accompanied by a sizzling crack as it burned the air around it's blade. 

Emerald continuing her relentless advance on Masamune, only for her two handed swings to be met with the blazing blue blade blocking her strikes, she could feel the sun like heat radiating from it, the edges of her green sickle blades starting to glow orange as she struggled to halt his swing. Instead she tried a new tactic, dashing back and using her semblance, vanishing into the air as if she was never there. Masamune's follow up swing passing through where she could have stood and slicing clean through the trunk of a tree, felling it in a single cut. The tree fell to the ground with a crash, the slice leaving a glowing ember orange burn as the trunk and stump fell from each other. Masamune's head darting around as he searched for the woman, his Katana grasped firmly in both hands blade facing up from his abdomen. Without warning the young woman charged again from his right, responding with a heavy slash, Masamune's sword passed right through her as she dissolved like smoke as the blade made impact.

Masamune looked around confused, at first unsure of what he just saw, but quickly deducing that she was using her semblance, the prominent theory in his mind being either illusions or teleportation, he doubted the second but could not rule it out. He would wait for a few more strikes to see which one was true. Emerald once again slashed out at him, this time from his left, going under to slash at his legs, to which Masamune raised his leg and span on his heel to let her pass. swinging again at her back he found the sword pass through her dissolving form once more, however one thing he failed to notice was that his motion tracker did not detect these attacks. A third attack now came from above as Emerald lept from a tree with her sickles in gun configuration, the bullets pinging off over his helmet, chest plate and pauldrons before she too dissolved, it seemed that if they were illusions, they were incredibly vivid with sense of touch and impact. Finally Masamune would make his move, swinging his leg in a wide arch with such force that his foot snapped through 4 different surrounding tree's like plywood boards. Each tree felling at once to the accompanying shriek as Masamune's motion tracker registered 5 blips, the 4 tree's, the true Emerald which was now dashing towards his back with sickles underhanded in stabbing motion.

Masamune clenched his fists and with an intense screeching roar the 4 rocket thrusters on his suit's back spewed forth intense flumes of flame and super accelerated air, the force knocking emerald back mid jump and causing her to tumble to the ground with a pained yell. Masamune turning to face her with sword ready, only to have his body knocked forward to the right as he felt a powerful impact on his right shoulder, Mercury successfully landing a double dropkick on Masamune, the heavy blast of twin shotguns ringing out as the young man flipped over the samurai's shoulder to help emerald up, Masamune grunting as he caught himself on one hand. "Em! Get up! We gotta go!" Mercury shouted, the clear knowledge that he and his comrade were outmatched evident in his tone, but before he could pull emerald fully to her feet, he was smashed aside again as Masamune spun on his knee and planted his foot firmly on Mercury's back, sending him flying against a nearby rock, the grey wave like pattern of his Aura sputtering out and cracking as it dropped. 

Emerald gasped and crawled back to get to her feet, both sickles still in hand, she dropped the blades down and extended the whipping chains and swung them out at Masamune, wrapping them around his arms, in hopes of binding them together. Struggling against the bonds Masamune grabbed the chains and yanked as hard as he could, the guns flying out of Emeralds grip and falling to the ground, Masamune's sword landing blade embedded in the ground as well. He then ran towards her and swung his fist, the impact on her face not breaking her aura but forcing her to the ground as if she'd been thrown, trying to use her semblance again she disappeared from sight, but Masamune had learnt, seeing her blip on his motion tracker, he swung again, this time catching the back of her leg, tripping her up as she tried to slip away, she could feel her aura crackling, one more hit and it'd drop. As she clambered up desperately onto a rock, panting and grunting she turned back to see Masamune's sword diving the sun down the centre as he swung down hard, the plasma heated edge would certainly slice through the aura and her. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for the sudden stop. 

But death was cheated, Masamune yelling out as he was sent flying backwards by the sudden impact of a massive fireball, his mighty suit crashed through 7 rows of trees before he tumbled and rolled over a few times before being violently forced against a rock. Arms locked across his chest he looked down, seeing that face. A pale skinned beauty gazing up at him, her left eye covered by a black volcanic glass like mask. Her right glowing brightly with a magic flame pulsing from it's orange Iris, Her short wavy black hair waving slight with the heat and her lips curled in a sly confident smirk. Her voice rolling out like a heatwave, low and sultry as she said. "Hello Mr. Samurai~", The infamous Cinder Fall now keeping him against the rock, her body glowing with the Maiden powers she stole from Amber during the fall of Beacon. Masamune's anger pulsed through him like lightning arcing between Tesla coils as he stared into the face of the woman who murdered Ozpin, Murdered Pyrrha Nikos, and brought ruin to his city.

"You're giving us a little more trouble than you're worth Old man~ Why don't you just sit back and let us finish you off, it's not like you have much to live for with your daughter gone, Hmm~?" she purred, egging him on like a bullfighter. Masamune mustering the strength to push her off. Picking up his Katana and swinging it extravagantly to a fighting stance, Cinder giggling softly under her breath as she extended her arms out and summoned two scimitar like blades from thin air and fire. And so they clashed, blue plasma and raging orange fire bursting out in radiant flares as the two swords impacted over and over, each combatant performing high flying flips and agile dashes, Cinder assisted by her Maiden Magic and Masamune by the complex web of Micro-thrusters and Hydraulics of his suit, Each one felling rows of trees as they danced their deadly sword clashing waltz round the clearing. Masamune's relentless fusion fueled movements matching Cinder's magic feats for a while, until Cinder began to take the upper hand, starting to land strikes on his armor, scratching it and making him stumble back, his swings deflected with greater and greater ease.

Masamune was starting to realise he was fighting a superior opponent, He had to do something to turn the tide and so he did, Swinging his palm out to catch her off guard he smashed his hand right into her chest, forcing her backwards allowing him time to sheath his sword. Cinder landing expertly, driving her hand into the dirt to slow her slide backwards and looking back with a confident smirk once more "Getting tired Old man~?" she teased, Masamune looking back at her and replying "Young Lady, I think you're not quite aware of what you're doing, attacking a Huntsman is a federal crime...I am merely defending myself. But you are guilty of far more than that are you not?" he asked, panting and heaving his shoulders, his voice carrying a deep metallic rasp. Cinder smiled and gently nodded her head "Oh yes~ I am well aware of what you cretins think of me, You think I'm A criminal, A Maniac, A Killer...while it is true I've killed many, it's all been for one reason...Power~ Power that I have been denied all my life, and finally I'll have it all and so much more, and you think you and your puny tin soldier suit are going to stop me~? You're even more senile than I thought Mr. Samurai~" she sneered.

Masamune chuckling slightly and shaking his head "Young Lady, you don't know the first thing about power, If you did...you'd be a bit more responsible with it, Allow me to teach you a little lesson in power, never underestimate the power of A man who’s too busy to deal with you and your hoity toity chosen one nonsense! When I’m looking for my little girl!" He roared, All 4 of his thrusters igniting in raging pillars of flame from his back, burning the grass below, searing the bark and leaves off of trees, uprooting some smaller trees and rocks and sending smoke billowing hundreds of feet behind and above him. As he charged forward like a thundercloud of steel, grabbing Cinder by the waist and carrying her with him. Cinder grunted as the impact of 5 tons of steel blistering towards her at 200 mph carried her through countless tree trunks, striking her over and over again across her head and back, Masamune's roar echoing the whole time, somehow louder than the blazing afterburners propelling them forward with hurricane speeds. Finally the two impacted into a cliff face. But the relentless assault did not cease.

Cinder barely got time to push herself out of the indent she had made in the cliff before she felt the impact of a steel fist against her face. Smashing her head back into the wall, making her vision blurry and making her let out a groan. One by one more and more punches came hurtling down onto her, over and over more and more fists smashed her back into the rock, their frequency only accelerating, the momentum building and building until soon the fists were flying like meteor strikes, a fist landing before the other had a chance to draw back half way to fly again. Masamune chanting a crazed battle cry all the way until he drew his right fist back one more time, clenching each finger one by one as armor plates shifted on the arm and another booster engine emerged from the elbow and ignited, propelling the fist forward with immense force, sending out a plume of rock and dust in all directions, blasting across the kneeling figures of Emerald and Mercury as they got to their feet. 

As the dust settled Masamune knelt over Cinder, his suit's fists dented and now stripped of paint on their knuckles he panted and heaved up and down as he looked at the battered mess below...Not a single bruise, cut or red smudge, After 10 seconds of silence, Cinder's eye opened and she smiled, Masamune's expression dropped in terror, the blood draining from his face as Cinder spoke once more "Thank you for the lesson, Sensei~" before pushed both her arms forward and palm struck Masamune in the chest, sending the 5 ton samurai suit soaring out of canopy, Masamune screaming as he was flung hundreds of feet in the air. the sky and ground rushing by him as he span through the sky like a cannonball, it felt like an eternity before he finally hit the ground again, carving a deep trench almost 20 metres long. His vision was blurry, his ears were ringing and he was bleeding from a broken nose, But the damage to his suit was far more costly, the entire chest-plate had buckled in a good foot inwards, another 5 inches and it would have crushed his torso. Masamune groaned as he pulled himself to kneel, his suit had took most of the impact but the man inside was just barely conscious. 

Masamune knew that he couldn't fight Cinder anymore...It was over...It was...It wasn't, It wasn't over. Masamune closed his eyes and sent his mind back, seeing her face, The smile on her face she hugged around her magical dust staff, Twirling around in her prom dress, her gentle soothing of the dying chimera. Her words, her voice...he heard her in his head "I love you Papa~!" he heard, Minte's sweet and cheerful voice echoing in his mind, Masamune grasping her pink shoe ribbon in his hand as tears ran down his cheek, his hand clenching to keep the ribbon close, placing it inside the dip of his neck armor for now. He drew his breath in hard and opened his eyes "...I love you too." He whispered, his fist smashing into the ground as he pulled himself to his feet "I can't beat this False Maiden...But I can leave her a parting gift." He said, grasping the the Oni-mask like mural on his arm and removing it with force. 

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were then trudging through the undergrowth, the two normal ones panting and limping slightly as their aura recharged and slowly began to heal their injuries. "This guy was a real piece of work Boss, you sure you wanna finish him off?" Mercury asked, coughing a little to get the rock dust out of his throat. Cinder looking over her shoulder at him with a smile "I'll let you have the first kick~" she said, Mercury looking down at the floor for a second before smiling "Oh yeah!" he replied. Cinder rounding a corner to where the trench was, but no sign of Masamune "Where'd he go? He can't have gotten up from that" Emerald said, Cinder looking around and frowning. "He's a bit tougher than I gave him credit for it seems, He can't have gotten far after that." she said, looking around from the end of the trench for her target, tracking where he could have gone, looking for any evidence of his path. Emerald and Mercury making similar efforts to do so as well.

Mercury stopped in his tracks as he found something, his brow furrowed in confusion "Uhh...Guys! I think I found his head?" he asked aloud, Emerald and Cinder running over to see it too, The Oni mask pinned to the tree. Cinder frowned as well as she looked at it, and let out a gasp she heard it beep, and saw it's eyes flash briefly. The beeping and flashing grew more intense and rapid and she got to her feet "Run!!" she shouted at the top of lungs, Her, Mercury and Emerald taking off in the other direction as fast as they could as the Mask continued to beep and flash, higher and faster until the eyes glowed out bright and the beeping came to a halt. The Mask suddenly exploding in a gargantuan mass of fire and lighting dust, creating a smokey mushroom cloud of black smoggy smoke, glowing red inner fire and pulsing with lighting, like a thunderstorm and a volcanic cloud all in one. Growing outwards at an insane velocity. Mercury and Emerald knocked over by the massive concussive force of the shockwave, Cinder toppling over as well but rolling to face the explosion, a wall of blazing hot smoke and arcing lightning coming at them like a tidal wave. 

Cinder slammed her hands into the ground with a yell and formed a Huge several meter thick dome of Ice around her and her teammates, however the fire reached her for just a moment before the everything around the 3 went dark. as the Icey dome instantly collapsed and flash melted into water, splashing down around the 3 insurgents. Meanwhile atop a mighty cliff face overlooking the forest, Masamune sat on his bike, his helmet resting on his lap as her nursed his broken nose, his right eye half closed by a swollen bruise but he could still see the devastation his Thermoelectric Dust Charge had inflicted below, 50 metres in every direction from the centre of the explosion was totally flattened, trees knocked over completely some buried in the ground itself, and at the centre a smoldering 5 meter deep and wide crater, the sand in the ground having been super heated to glowing orange glass. He wondered if even that had managed to kill the False Maiden, but the Samurai had no intention of staying to confirm that. He placed his helmet back on his head and roared off into the wilderness, pressing on to find his daughter again, this time he knew just wear to look, The Branwen Camp. Follow the roads, and the red marks.

In the smoldering clearing of the valley, Mercury pulled Emerald from the swamped undergrowth, the girl coughing up dirty water and clutching her chest as she tried to regain her bearings. Mercury giving his cybernetic leg a smack to stop it from sparking as Cinder, groaning and snarling pulled herself like a reptile from the waters, her right hand grasped the rock to pull her up, followed by the blackened sickly flesh of her left, Mercury and Emerald watching her in pale silent terror, As Cinder's long red silken sleeve had been burned away, revealing that...monstrous appendage hidden below, her mask having cracked and fallen off to reveal the knotted tight burnt scar tissue now keeping her left eye sealed shut, Cinder raising her head to glare at her subordinates as she clenched her mutated clawed hand deep into the earth. Emerald looking at her with a mix of relief her savior was alive, but shock and horror at just what she had become. Mercury coughing again before asking "...That son of a bitch, He got away...Should we track him down?" he asked, panting and groaning as he got to his feet. Cinder's right eye glowing with magic flame as she snarled out her next order.

"No...Let the Old Man run, We'll see him again...For now, Let's Go. We have a deal to strike..."


End file.
